Prince Narsus
Prince Narsus is one of the princes of Old Montreal, a flooded city populated by merpeople or Aquilonians. After the growth of the Zodiac City tree in the harbour of Halcyon City, one of the tree's roots destroyed parts of Montreal and have been sapping energy from it ever since. The merpeople blame The Morrigan, and by extension the Big Team, for this. Narsus' brother Prince Tidus wants to wage war against the surface, which Narsus attempted to stop. In the process he met the Big Team. Prince Narsus now lives in Halcyon City, where he attends Big High as an ambassador for his people and to learn about the surface. Appearance Prince Narsus is a handsome, tall Aquilonian with red skin and shark-like features. Powers Prince Narsus has control of water, and can summon a magical trident out of it. He is shown to have incredible fighting prowess, taking down a group of Aquilonian soldiers all on his own, and nearly winning a duel with Ares head-on. Narsus himself claims that he is the weakest of his siblings. Early Life Narsus grew up the youngest of several royal siblings. As a youth, he used to play around a deep rift in the ocean floor known as the Abyss. Legends around this rift claim it was made eons ago to separate the peaceful Aquilonians from a group of warmongering Aquilonians that wished to conquer, and any who enter it get dazed by the lights that fill it and find themselves turned around and back on the edge. Narsus described it as his favourite location, and akin to the Aurora Borealis of the surface (but prettier, according to him). Time in Halcyon Prince Narsus appeared in Halcyon during early season 3, when a group of Big Team heroes were attacked by purple crustacean soldiers. He defeated a group of them at the ruins of the old Big Team Base, and confronted his brother Prince Tidus. He then blamed The Morrigan for the invasion, telling her that the Zodiac Tree was the cause of great destruction to his homeland. Unlike his brother Tidus, however, he seemed committed to finding a peaceful solution. Prince Narsus was persuaded to live at the new Big Team Base and attend Big High during his time in Halcyon City. During S3E11: School, prince Narsus met Bella Swan, a swan Transformed and relatively new student at Big High. Bella seems to have plans for the prince, making every effort to make a good impression on him. At the end of the episode, Narsus asks to perform a duet with Rhiannon during music class, which mended their relationship. Prince Narsus visited Zodiac City as part of an attempt at peaceful negotiation between the Virtuous Zodiac and the princes of Old Montreal during S3E19: The Root of the Problem. The visit went well until the forum itself, when a surprise appearance by prince Tidus turned the negotiations into shouting and blame. Narsus is shown to have great affection (and skill) for arcade games, defeating a great amount of people in S3E23: All Aboard the Watchtower in Leaguefighters, a fighting game featuring heroes of Halcyon. He was ultimately defeated by Rekken, who used her processing power and reaction speed to defeat him (playing Young Cyclone to his Sledge). He then joined a group of Big Team heroes and Sledge in the Watchtower, the League's orbital base station base. He expressed awe for the planet during transit, having never before seen it from orbit. He met a mermaid-like alien in the League's aquarium, which reminded him of his home. A later argument with Seth over his earlier treatment of Rhiannon resulted in Narsus challenging him to a duel, fought in the Watchtower's Danger Room. The duel was (barely) won by Seth, who demanded as his prize that Narsus do everything he can to find a solution for both Zodiac City and Montreal, rather than picking a side. During the events of S3E30: Perfect Shell, Narsus came to a realization about the purple crustaceans from his home as they made a reappearance. He told Rhiannon but made her promise not to say a word to anyone else for fear of making things worse. Convincing the team to let him go see to something alone, his brother Gaius soon appeared in search of him. While on his own, Narsus was badly injured in a solo confrontation with one of the carapaced soldiers. Though Rhiannon was able to retrieve him and Gaius took him for immediate treatment, his status is currently unknown. Personality Narsus is kind and righteous, and has a great love for music. Despite this, as a prince he can be somewhat judgmental of those who do not show him proper respect for his station. Relationships Prince Tidus Prince Narsus has a strained relationship with his elder brother, who he regards as overly willing to wage war on the surface. Prince Gaius Prince Narsus seems to be very fond of Gaius, though he is ominously silent on his brother's current whereabouts. The Morrigan Rhiannon and Narsus' relationship started off badly, as the Prince blamed her for the ongoing destruction of his homeland. After much talk and a high school music class duet between the two, though, they seem to have mostly made peace with each other. Narsus has a big crush on Rhiannon. Bella Swan Prince Narsus seems most enamored with the swan Transformed, who appears to have some sort of plan for the prince. Ares Though Narsus and Seth became fast friends initially, their relationship got strained after Narsus (mis)overheard a conversation between Seth and Rhiannon, eventually resulting in a duel fought on the League of Heroes' Watchtower. Rekken Prince Narsus is very impressed with Olivia's skill at arcade games. Sir Lancelot Narsus has respect for Lancelot's position as a Knight, and seems impressed with her wisdom. Category:B-Verse Category:NPC Category:Characters